Gokura Cronicales Ancient Egypt
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: I got bored and decided a what if where Bakura's a good guy.What would have happened with Atem, Mana, Mahad and my random OC's. Not sure if rating is right.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people, here we go, a Bakura good guy fic. Hopefully Bakura's fangirls (and boys) don't kill me for making Kura a good Guy.

Bakura: What! How? Why? When?

LW: well in that order I believe your only and evil ******* because of what happened at Kul Elna so I changed that part so a different village died, I did it so we could see if you would make good, good guy and lastly, well here in this fic.

Marik: But every story needs a bad guy so what are you going to do about that?

LW: You'll see Psycho. Now here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anyone except Snaky, Lupin and Sakura.

_**Warning**_: Extreme OOC Bakura (Most of the time).

Person: talking. {Thoughts}(Authors notes & random notes)

The Gokura Chronicles – Old memories

Egypt 5000 yrs ago

Bakura sat in the palace staring out the window (No he's not the Prince). His friends had not come back from the huge meeting and he didn't want to go looking for Mana because she was probably with the others.

His mind started to wander and he looked back at what had happened in his life.

_**Flash back **_– Bakura age 9

Kul Elna

Bakura was playing in the street with his brother Ryou (What a familiar name) and sister Sakura (An OC). Then while they were chasing him around the town when he crashed into a boy with spiky tri-colour hair.

Bakura: Oww sorry about that.

Tri-coloured kid: That's all right. Hi I'm..............

Suddenly a man in Royal clothing ran over to them followed by 4 guards and 3 other kids, one who was covered from head to toe in a long black cloak and mask, all of which was followed by a very old looking man.

Royal looking man: Son why do you keep walking off?

Tri-coloured kid / Prince: Maybe because I've never been here before, maybe I'm spending too much time with Mana and Snaky, I don't know (Smiles at him)

Old guy: Brother, you shouldn't run off because of your son, you should have let the royal guard find him.

Guards: Yea that's right.

Cloaked kid: They always let the Pharaohs brother talk for them then agree with him.

Then Ryou and Sakura caught up with Bakura (Almost forgot about those two) and tackled him to the ground.

Ryou: Got ye bro.

Sakura: (Looking at the other people) who are you guys

Old guy: How dare you speak to us like that child, this is the Pharaoh of all of Egypt and you must show respect.

Pharaoh: Now, now brother she is just young, I'm Pharaoh Aknamkanon , this is my brother Aknadin , that's my son Prince Atem, and those are his friends, Mana, Mahad, and Snaky.(pointing to each person as he names them), ohh and these are my guards.

Bakura: I'm Bakura and these here are my brother Ryou and sister Sakura.

Ryou: (Looking at the kids) Do you want to play?

Atem: Please can we Dad? (Gives puppydog eyes)

Aknamkanon: I don't see why not, go and play.

With that the kids ran off to play.

Aknadin: You shouldn't just let then run off by themselves.

Aknamkanon: They're not on their own, their being kids with other kids their own age. ( Sorry if that makes no sence)

Aknamkanon then goes back to seeing about.

Guard 1: So will we be destroying this village for your plan?

Aknadin: No, Aknamkanon, Atem and his friends will notice if this place is destroyed, so we will just see what this place is like.

With the kids

Snaky: So what do you want to do? And get your sister away from me. (Sakura is standing right next to him poking his cloak)

Bakura: Sakura stop poking and prodding him.

Sakura: Sorry. Why do you have to wear that? Are you albino?

Snaky: I wear it to stop panic when I go off with these 3.

Ryou: (Confused look on his face) What?

Sakura: Then what do you look like?

Bakura: Sakura! , Snaky doesn't have to show us.

Mana: Come on Snaky, We all know Sakura and the other 2 want to see.

Mahad&Atem: Mana!

Snaky: Fine but let's find somewhere that hasn't any people around.

They all run off to an abandoned area of town

Sakura: Is this empty enough?

Snaky: I suppose. (Taking off his cloak and mask)

Ryou fainted at what he looked like (Bakura: Poor Ryou). He had long white clawed hands, black royal style clothes and a gold coloured face similar to a cobra but much bigger eyes.

Sakura: Wow!!

Bakura: (Waking up Ryou) I can see why you hide your face and body.

Snaky: (Sarcastically) Thanks!! {Note to self kill Bakura and burn down his village}(I can't do that otherwise Bakura becomes evil again)

Then Snaky puts his cloak and mask back on just as Aknamkanon, Aknadin and the guards walk over to him.

Aknamkanon: Kids it's time to leave before Shimon burns the palace down. (Hee, hee, ha)

Atem: Can Bakura, Sakura and Ryou come with us? Please!!

Aknamkanon: I suppose if they want to.

Bakura: Yea, we don't have parents we take care of each other so we'll go as long as nothing happens that could hurt us.

Snaky: Well standing near Aknadin is ……….

Aknadin: Don't even think about it.

Mana: Well it's the same with Seto and Lupin.

Mahad: True.

Atem: Yea.

Aknamkanon: (Sweatdrop) O.K. Let's go.

Kids: Yay!!!!

Aknadin: O dear.

_We went over to them most days, and when our parents died a few years later they said we could like with them. I suppose it's been like that ever since._

_**End Flashback**_

Just as Bakura snapped out of his trance Prince Atem, Snaky, Mana, and (Unfortunately) Mahad and Lupin (My brother, don't ask) walked in. The last two never liked him but at least Mahad respected and spoke to him. He stood up and greeted his friends and the other two.

Bakura: Hi guys you took your time. I've been waiting all day, why can't I ever go with you guys.

Snaky: We really don't know, maybe they don't like people with weird white hair.

Bakura :{ Always makes fun of my hair grrr.} Then why do you get to go?

Mahad: It doesn't matter besides you should be happy you don't go, they even bore me to tears, almost.

Bakura: Yea I suppose.

Snaky: Well that's all for now. Tell me if I should make more. If you want me to explain who each person is I will edit the chapters and make character bios (Sorta) .Sakura!!

Sakura: Read & Review.


	2. Chapter 2

LW: Well here's quite a short chapter but here we go.

Tea: Wait, Can I be in this one please

LW: No for many reasons mostly this is ancient Egypt though your past-life will be in this one.

Tea/Anzu: Yea

Everyone else (Mostly Atem, Bakura&Snaky) : Noooooooooo!!!!

Bakura: Don't worry guys I have a plan Snaky: We can't kill her, on a better note, here's the disclaimer. You no Sue LW.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anyone except Snaky, Lupin and Sakura.

_**Warning**__:_ Extreme OOC Bakura (Technically). Also EXTREME Anzu (Tea) bashing.

Person: talking. {Thoughts}(Authors notes & other random notes)

The Gokura Chronicles – Dealing with psychos

Egypt (We know that) – The palace

Atem was on the edge today and very jumpy. He had heard that Princess Anzu (Spoiled Witch) was coming to Egypt and she was quite possessive (of him, Makes Yubel seem normal). She followed him like his shadow (Who he didn't mind following him) and that was very creepy, she also hated Mana and Sakura just because they were chummy with _**HER**_ Atem as she put it.

Atem: {I should warn them if I find them before….}

He was so busy worrying about Anzu coming he ran straight into Snaky and Bakura. (This moment is familiar)

All 3: Oww.

Bakura: This is happening too often, what's wrong this time.

Snaky: Come on, tell us, we're your friends.

Atem: Well Anzu is………

Anzu: Ateeeemmm.

Atem: {Ohh Crap, she's here already!!. I know…..}(Hides behind Bakura and Snaky.

Snaky&Bakura :{ Anzu!! Oh no} {The B**** is back, Back again.}

Anzu: Atem, Atem where'd you go? (She's not that bright)

Bakura: Uhh He went, that way. (Points towards Seto's room)

Anzu: OK (Walks off to annoy Seto)

Atem then comes out from behind his friends relieved.

Atem: Well that was easier than I though.

Snaky; Yea, She's an idiot.

Bakura: True, Atem we aren't going to leave you with her unless we have too.

Atem: That's almost comforting.

Anzu: Hi LOVE!!!

Snaky: How did she get back so fast?

Anzu: Seto said you were here and told me to go to hell! (O_O)

Then a scream came from the other side of the Palace

The 3 guys: {Mana!}

Anzu: Hm.

Snaky and Bakura left at that moment, both to help Mana and get away from Anzu. Unfortunately that left Atem with her

Atem: Um, Anzu I need to leave and help Mana. (Anzu goes from insanely cheerful to extremely angry)

Anzu: Mana, Mana, Mana. What about ME? About US?

Atem: Uhh….. Bye then. (Runs off ditching Anzu) {Yey I got away}

When Atem got there Mana and Sakura were being chased by a wolf-like creature.

Atem: There aren't any wolves in Egypt, this is odd. {Where did Bakura and Snaky go?}

Snaky and Bakura appear with a sheep.(Don't ask where)

Atem: You have got to be joking, oh well if this doesn't work it's to the shadow realm it goes.

Snaky: Here Wolfe. (Throws sheep at wolf)

Wolf: (Jumps on sheep and starts eating.)

Bakura: It worked?

Snaky: I know what I'm doing Bakura. _Lupine exigon Homos acsept_.

The wolf disappears and Lupin appears beside Atem. Mana and Sakura walk back to the 4 of them. Anzu walks out behind Atem.

Lupin: Those 2 should learn to stay out of my room.

Sakura&Mana: Sorry.

Mana: Atem….

Atem: Yes

Anzu: ATEM!!!!!

Atem: {Not again}

Others: {Shit}

Anzu: See, these POOR girls have no respect for her superiors or their possessions! (She has that High Royals, Lowly everyone else view of the world)

Mana: {That ***** thinks she's so high and mighty. I'll show her one day.}(Spoiler kinda)

Bakura: That's my SISTER and Mana your talking about.{Spoiled Princess thinks she's so great. One day it will come back and bite her in the butt}

Anzu: OK, seeing as I'm staying for a while, I'll find a place to sleep. Unless, (Walks over to Atem, putting her hand on his cheek) you let me stay with you?

Atem: (Shivering) Lupin can you find Anzu somewhere to stay (To just Lupin) as far away from my room as physically possible.

Lupin: Yes Prince Atem. (Looking at Bakura and Snaky) You two spanners keep an eye on him. (Leads Anzu away quickly)

Mana: Why does she have to stay her Temmy?

Snaky: She's got a point there. Send her somewhere else like Kul Elna. (Gets glared at by Bakura and Sakura) Kidding, well the Kul Elna part.

Atem: I can't, she's royal and that seems to mean they have to stay with other royals. We can only avoid and wait for her to leave.

Snaky: (To Bakura) This is going to be a long wait

Bakura: (Back to him) Yea but there are always Accidents!! (Holding up a dagger)

Snaky: True

They all walk in and start avoiding and waiting.

TBC

Snaky: Well there we go. That was fun and creepy. Bye Please review this and read future chapters and/or fics.


	3. Chapter 3

LW: Here we go Chapter 3

Marik: Is it as stupid as last time.

Snaky: Maybe but only because your in this chapter {In a flashback}.

Marik: Finally I get my turn. Hey!!!

LW: Anyway, Bakura here you go. (Gives him a page)

Bakura: (Reads paper given to him) Declaimer: I don't own Yugioh, only Sakura, Snaky, Lupin and Serata.

_**Warning**_: Extreme OOC Bakura.

Name: Talking, _Narration during flashbacks_

Gokura Chronicles – Dark Plans Revealed.

Egypt 5000 yrs ago

Priest Seto was going around the palace with Lupin tying up the lose ends of the plan they will do.

Seto: How did I get into this?

_**Flashback **_– 3 weeks ago

Palace

Snaky, Atem and Bakura were looking for Mana because they were going to prank Mahad with exploding scrolls (Funny but don't ever ask). Lupin was watching them muttering 'idiots as they passed. Sakura was staring at Mahad and Shada and Karim were helping Ryou find out what his KA is (Its change of heart so you know).

_I was looking for my dad Aknadin when I saw Lupin leaving the palace suspiciously so I followed him._

Middle of the dessert in an abandoned, destroyed town.

Lupin went to the middle of the town and stabbed the millennium rod he ...….. Borrowed into the ground. The dust on the ground swirled around into the form of a person and then, MARIK. (Told you he would be in it)

Marik: Is it time to begin the plan.

Lupin: No! The Pharaoh just won't die.

Marik: Then you should just kill him.

Lupin: I'm not dumb or mad enough to do regicide.

Marik: Then what are you doing here for?

Lupin: To get you to kill him, nobody will think it was the survivor of the Sethnon massacre. (Marik: Sounds like Kul Elna all over again)

Seto then walked out to them (Is it just me or is Seto very dumb for doing that)

Seto: Stop what you're doing!!!!

Marik: (In his usual psycho voice) Try stop us

Lupin: (Just as Dark and crazy) Without the Millennium Rod you can't do anything.

Then Marik grabs the Rod from the ground and uses its dark power on Seto, causing him to fall to the ground.

Lupin: {If I had known Marik would do that I would have told him to bow first} See Seto, You can't stop us so why don't you top fighting us and help us .In return ………

Marik: You get to live (No likely)

Lupin:...... And you can become Pharaoh after we get rid of the prince too!

Seto who always thought he should be Pharaoh not Atem, and obviously wanted to live, decided to join the to psychopaths.

_And so we've been planning how to kill Pharaoh Aknamkanon, we've decided for Marik to kill him at night when nobody's guarding him except me and Lupin._

_**End Flashback**_

Seto: So why are we going to kill the guards then guard Aknamkanon?

Lupin: (Grinning evilly) Because it's more fun!

Seto: So it's tonight right?

Lupin: Yep

Seto: (Sarcastically) Great

Lupin: (To high on evil psychoness to notice sarcasm) I know!!!!!

Seto: Have you told Marik yet?

Lupin: Duh!! Of course he knows, he's the one that's going to kill him.

TBC.

LW: That's all for now tell me if it's any good bye!

Mahad: (Angry) What about those exploding scrolls you said!

LW: (Scared) Uhh, I'll tell you about it later. But 1st R&R.(Runs for door)


	4. Chapter 4

LW: Chapter 4, Marik's plan goes on now.

Marik: Do I succeed?

LW: Wait and see. Hee, hee, hee.

Marik: You evil *******.

LW: Now, now Marik or you will die in this chapter. (To bad that can't happen)

Marik: O_O

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Sanglopmon (or Egypt).

_**Warning**_: Extreme OOC Bakura & Character death.

Gokura Chronicles – Dark Deeds & Death

Egypt – the palace.

Pharaoh Aknamkanon was getting ready to sleep, he had been very ill for ages and sleep was the only way he could look alright around people. Unknown to him someone was watching him. Marik! Just as he came out to kill him, he got blasted through the wall, landing on top of Lupin. When they got up Mahad was standing at the hole, Illusion Magician beside him

Lupin: Oh C***, it's Mahad!

Marik: He doesn't look too bad!

Mahad: You will not harm the Pharaoh.

Marik: We won't harm him, we'll kill him.

Lupin: You can't stop both of us.

Then comes a huge fight between Illusion Magician, Sanglopmon and Plasma Eel.

Seto: (Who ran away when Mahad showed up) Whew I almost got caught, must hide from everyone.

Seto then unfortunately ran into Atem and Co. (The others).

Everyone: Seto!!

Seto: {Dam it}

Atem: Where's Mahad

Seto: {Think of something} Uh that way getting his *** kicked.

Everyone: What?

Seto: Uh bye (Runs off)

Atem: Let's go guys.

They all go off to help Mahad.

Now Mahad holding his own but wouldn't last much longer. Unfortunately at the moment Seto ran from the others Lupin's Sangloupmon blasted Mahad into unconsciousness.

Marik: See that was easy. Now keep watch while I finish him off. (Walking over to the sleeping Pharaoh)

Lupin: Yes Marik.

At that moment (In this order) Atem, Bakura, Snaky and the others came to Lupin.

Atem: Where is Mahad, (Sees Mahad and hole in the wall) what the hell's going on?

Lupin: We're taking over Egypt!! (Evil Laugh)

Bakura: Oh no you don't  
Lupin: Just watch us!

Marik then stabs Aknamkanon in the heart killing him, at that same moment Mahad wakes up.

Lupin: See, you can't wi…… (Gets blasted by Mahad)

Mahad: (Raging) How could you! You killed the king

Lupin: To be fair it was Marik who killed him not me and for a good reason. REVENGE for destroying his people.

What happened next Mahad didn't see coming.

!!!!MAHAD!!!

TBC

Snaky: Cliffhanger ehh (sort of), what do you think? Just wait planning what happens next.

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

LW: I'm back!

Marik: Just great. :{

LW: Just read the sheet then leave. Idiot!!

Marik: Grrr. Disclaimer-He doesn't own the characters except Snaky and his damaged family.

Warning – OOC Bakura and character death.

Gokura Chronicles – Overthrown

MAHAD!!!!

Mahad collapses from the blast to the head from Marik's Plasma Eel and from Lupin's Sanglopmon shadow claws. Both spirits disappear leaving Mahad bleeding on the ground.

Lupin: Time to leave! (Wafts away)

Marik: So true (Flaming teleport)

The 4 rush over to Mahad as the crazies leave.

Atem&Mana: Mahad!!

They bring Mahad to the other room gently as Mahad's breaths becomes less frequent. (He's doomed)

Mahad: I never though it would end like this, on Atem's bed with you 4 around, and Mana still sucking at most magic. Ha he.

Mana: Hey! I'm getting better.

Bakura: (Sniggers)

Snaky: He's right though.

Mahad: Though with those 2, there is one thing I can do to protect you. (Illusion Magician appears, Both glow then Mahad is standing there dressed like Illusion Magician)

Mahad/Dark Magician: I am the Dark Magician!!

Everyone: WOW!!

DM: I will protect you forever my Pharaoh! (He's Pharaoh now because of the events of the previous chapter. Why it's him not Aknadin we will never know)

Atem: But Mahad….

DM: Goodbye Atem.(Glows then a tablet is standing where he was)

The next few days Atem and Mana were very gloomy, Atem never spoke and Mana was in no way cheerful anymore. Bakura seemed somewhere between anger, sadness and non caringness and Snaky kept his emotions to himself so nobody knew what he was thinking. One thing they all felt was Marik and Lupin were to die for this (Even Snaky agreed even though one was his brother). For reasons nobody knew Seto decided to and became the new Pharaoh. Seto said it was because Atem was emotionally depressed and unstable. (Weird enough for Seto.)

The next day

Seto: As your new Pharaoh I would like to show you my new advisors-Marik and Lupin (They don't disappear for long those 2)

That statement broke the 3 out of there stupor, Though it took Sakura, Ryou, Isis, Karim, Shimon and Shada to stop Mana, Atem, Snaky and Bakura from killing the 3 of them.

(All 3 P*****, though may be obvious)(All 3 held back)

Bakura: You B*****!

Atem: How could you show your face after what you did?

Snaky&Mana: (Aiming Staffs at 2 psycho's heads)

Marik&Lupin: What you talking bout? (Fake halos over their heads)

Mana: You know what we're talking about, You kil….(Gets mouth covered by Bakura)

Bakura: (To Mana&Atem) If we say anything bout that it's them against us, besides we can just get them later.

Snaky: (To the 3 of them): Yea, Lets get away for now and get them tonight. (Evil grin)

Atem: Well at least nothing worse can…..

: Ateeeeeeeeeemmmmmm!! (Guess who's back)

Atem: Anzu!!

Seto: Oh, Anzu will be staying with us and by that I mean you, for a few weeks.

Snaky: He's screwed!

Mana&Sakura: {We're doomed} (Already explained in chapter 2)

Anzu: Well Atem, aren't you happy to see someone as important and good looking as you.

Atem: I see Bakura and Snaky everyday.

Snaky&Bakura: (Snigger){Nice one}

Anzu: I meant ME!!!!!!!!!!!! (So much fun annoying/bashing her)

Snaky: OK. Bakura, Mana, Sakura, Ryou lets leave them on their own. (All leave)

Atem: {You B******s} Guys! Ugh bye Anzu (trys to walk off)

Anzu: (Grabs his arm) Oh no you don't.

Atem then gets dragged off with Anzu.

A few nights later.

After finally getting rid of Anzu Atem, Mana, Bakura and Snaky (Ryou and Sakura just tagged along) walked into the throne room to find out the truth. When they got there Seto was sitting on the throne along with Lupin and Marik.

Seto: You finally ditched that ***** Anzu (Seto admits it)

Atem: Why do you have murderers for advisers?

Seto: Don't know what your talking about but you should stop making statements you can't prove.

Bakura: {Super Bakura Idea moment} Mahad!!

Marik: (Who had Seto's Rod since Chapter 3's flashback)(Rod at Bakura's throat) That weakling suvived?

Bakura: {It worked?} See! Mahad almost stopped you that night and so you killed him and his name causes rage to build up in you and try to kill whoever says it. (Smug grin on is face) (Best idea I could come up with)

Marik: S***

Lupin: Marik you idiot!

Seto: You just gave the game away, (Sighs) Well seeing as you knew anyway lets make sure you don't leave.

Lupin: We will bring the Dark One from the Shadow realm and destroy you all.

Marik: And rule for all eternity!!

Ryou: {We're doomed}

Atem: {We're going to need very powerful spirits to stop them. Ugh, the Egyptian GODS. They could save us} (Activates Diadhank) Go Egyptian Gods!!!

(Nothing happens)

Bad Guys: (Laughing their butts off)

Others: WTF!!!!

Atem: They must have done something, Mana, find the God monsters so we can stop them.

Bakura: Ryou, Sakura, go help Mana.

Seto: Oh no you don't (Diadhank activates) Blue Eyes stop them (That move proves he's Kaiba's Past Life)

Atem: Go Dark Magician! Get them out of here.

Mana, DM, Ryou and Sakura run off. Thus the shadow game then begins.

Atem: Silent Swordsman!

Snaky: Vennominon!

Marik: Plasma Eel!

Lupin: Sangloupmon!

Bakura: Diabound!

Battle went in pairs which were more or less:

Diabound/Blue Eyes

Vennominon/Plasma Eel

Silent Swordsman/Sanglopmon

Blue Eyes White Dragon only survived 1 attack from Diabound (For such a big monster he's not that powerful) Seto nearly collapsed when the blast it both his dragon and him.

The fight between Vennominon and Plasma Eel was more evenly matched (Plasma Eel may be weak but it's very fast). Unfortunately Plasma Eel got at the back of his neck and cracked it in two. Snaky got thrown back from the explosion that goes with all spirits dieing. Marik did get blasted during the fight from a venom blast that struck him not his monster.

For the pairing of fighters Atem and Lupin's Shadow Match lasted the longest, both fighting hard and dodging just as well. It ended only when Sanglopmon let it's guard down and Silent Swordsman threw its blade through its chest, but Sanglopmon was recalled before he was destroyed (He's Lupin's KA thing like Illusion magician is to Mahad so if it was destroyed he would have died). Atem looked pleased with himself while Lupin fell to his knees clutching his chest.

Bakura: Diabound End it all now! Helicle Shockwave!!!

Diabound: (Aims blast at Marik)

Marik: Plasma Eel defe… What!

At the present moment Atem's Swordsman was blocking it stopping his Eel from protecting him. Marik took the full blast head on.

Snaky: Did it work?

Bakura: Have faith in me for a change.

Atem: Well I doubt he survived. (Famous Last Words)

When the smoke cleared (Why do all big attacks behave like smoke bombs?) standing there was Marik, quite worse for wear but still standing.

Atem: What!

Bakura: WTF!!!

Marik: (Panting) This isn't over…….

TBC

One more chapter I think R&R

Sorry if the plot fails from here I ran out of ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

Snaky: End of Days, End of Fic.

Marik: I win!!! (Laughs evilly)

LW: Maybe, maybe not.

Marik: You little ………. (Gets knocked out)

Bakura: Shut up, now let's kill him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but everything else I own. Enjoy.

Warning-OOC Bakura and Character deaths.

Gokura Chronicles – End of Days

Marik was standing right beside Lupin and Seto opposing Atem, Snaky and Bakura, all of which nearly collapsing from exertion from the shadow battle just fought. All but Marik's Plasma eel, Atem's Silent Swordsman and Bakura's Diabound were gone. Suddenly Marik's body started to waft away while Lupin mumbles something. Black clouds started to form in the sky.

Marik: (As he fades away) You lose Atem!

Lupin: (Still mumbling)…… the powers of rage create the power for our Lord to appear .The Dark One Z… Ugh.

Atem's Silent Swordsman sliced Lupin in 2 at that moment. The shadow clouds faded when this happened.

Marik: (Just his right eye left floating off the ground) ZORC!!! (How he said that I don't know, Fades completely)

Seto: You are all doomed, that was our bluff hoping you would give up, but you have started the end of the world.

Meanwhile-Hidden Spirit storage.

Mana, Ryou and Sakura were trying to find the God's Tablets so they could be used to save them all. (If they were destroyed they couldn't be used.) The 3 of them and Dark Magician were searching through the loads of rubble that used to be Spirit tablets. Just as they were about to give up Mana noticed a Dragon/Bird head on a tablet under ruble of others.

Mana: Hmm. Mahad!

DM: Yes

Mana: Is this one.

Back to the others

Out of the dark hole in the ground that had appeared, came a Huge, black creature with clawed hands and feet a dragon head & neck protruding from his …. Uh …. His Crotch. (Don't blame me, blame Japan)

Seto: Zorc! He's here.

At that moment 2 strange things happened;

1: 2 creatures rose from the ground beside Atem and Snaky, and;

2: Lupin stood up and started to call another creature.

The 2nd one freaked them out more because the creatures beside them were their shadows who from the magical powers of the Millennium Items gave them life. And, dead people shouldn't be able to stand up never mind use shadow magic after being split at the waist. But there he was standing there eyes probably staring at them through his eye covers (He has the flaps over is eyes like a Sangloupmon) bringing back Sangloupmon.

Lupin: The Dark ones power is even greater than death!

Bakura: Just F'ing great!

Snaky: Well guys what do we do now?

Well nothing because at that moment Zorc was aimed his dragon at them (Creepy!!) shooting a huge fireball at them. Luckily shadows are quick thinkers and made the ultimate sacrifice! , But 1st used Seto as a shield killing him and them but also destroying the link of them and Atem & Snaky (Yay Seto died)

Zorc: What? You survived!

Lupin: You nearly killed me!

Bakura: I'll fix that. Diabound, Helicle Shockwave!

This time Diabound's attack killed its target completely destroying Sangloupmon and Lupin with him.

Bakura: It worked (Leaps into the air), now lets RUN FOR IT!!!!

All 3 ran out of the throne room, out into the town outside the Palace.

Back with the less important characters.

Mana, Ryou, Sakura and DM were running back to the other 3 o get them use the God Monsters. After clearing the rubble off the God's tablets (Tablet rubble seems to stop spirit monsters from getting through) they started running to their friends/family to help them. A few minutes later they found them.

Mana: Guys we found you (Leaps onto Atem nuzzling into him) mostly you Temmy! :)

Sakura: Another time Mana, the author can't write M stories.

Mana: (Blushes) Sorry (Lets go, falls to the ground) anyway use the God's power now!! (Zorc appears)

Zorc: Their power is nothing compared to mine.

Atem: Oh really, lets see about that.

'Ancient protectors of life and light,

Come to the one time needed most,

Give us your strength in our time of need,

Rise Great Horakhty says Pharaoh Atem!

The 3 tablets of the Gods glowed and the light flowed together and streamed to right beside our heroes. When the light stopped standing where it was, was 'Horakhty The Creator of Light '

Zorc: No! Not her!

Sakura: (Rolling on the floor laughing)

DM: That was weird

Snaky: True. Now what?

Atem: We let the Light destroy the Darkness!

Bakura: This is too easy

Horakhty: Your right, In order for me to use my immense powers and destroy Zorc, 3 souls must be sacrificed.

Sakura: Not it!

Ryou: Not it!

Bakura: Yous wouldn't be anyway.

Mana: Not it!

Bakura: Dam it.

Snaky: So us 3 are going to die?

Horakhty: No. Your Items will protect you souls but they shall be sealed within them. Though that still counts as your soul being sacrificed.

Bakura, Snaky & Atem: OK Bye guys.

Zorc: Oh no you don't! (Shoots energy blasts at them)

Luckily for them their items started glowing and Horakhty started fighting Zorc. For 2 super powerful creatures Zorc disintegrated with 1 blast. During that fight Bakura ,Snaky and Atem's bodies glowed and disappeared and their souls sucked into the Millennium Ring, Wand and Puzzle respectively. Horakhty then disappeared followed by Dark Magician.

Later that day-Millennium Stone

Seeing as they would not be needed for a long time the priests (Who were on in this for 10 seconds), Mana and Ryou & Sakura returned them to the Millennium Stone where they belonged and told Isis's family + Shadi to protect it until they are needed again. That day Malik (Isis's brother and past life to guy with same name) was messing with the Millennium Rod when Marik (Who managed to seal some of his soul in said item) took control of his mind.

Marik/Malik: You will pay for this, and I know just how to do it. Shattering your soul's home; The Millennium Puzzle!! (Grabs puzzle from stone)

With that Marik holds the Millennium Rod right over the Item

Marik/Malik: (Holding Puzzle in his hands) Now you will never live again!!

Malik: I won't let you (stabs him/Marik clean through his heart with the Rod)

Marik: What! No. (Demonic shriek) (Both die)(Puzzle falls apart) (Isis walks in at that moment)

Isis: Brother! No, please come back, please live!

END (or is it)

LW: Well that's all for now maybe another fic for after this. Did you like it please tell me!! I need to know! Sorry about Malik but at least we know where Marik is (Wink, wink).Ran out of ideas so plot is thin for these 2 chapters have partially fixed it. Bye.

R&R


End file.
